Finishing What I Started
by Soldier's Girl 27
Summary: After Clare's parent's constant fighting and a terrible encounter with Fitz, Clare starts to question her way out. She turns to self harm and hides her feelings in her diary. When Clare is pushed to far, who will be able to catch her?
1. Chapter 1

Finishing What I started

I was sitting in my room listening to Coming Back Around Again by: Infinite Playlist trying to put myself in a better place. "While your dreaming I'm outside digging up the ones I missed." I thought of the happy times, when we would go on adventures to the park. I would let my bare feet run in the grass as the warm sun hovered on my back and shined brightly to mimic my happiness. My parents exchanged happy looks and loving kisses and thought how life couldn't get any more perfect. My dream was harshly interrupted by the screaming of my parents. "Randall, When has work ever become more important than your family!", she bellowed as I could almost feel the warm tears flood down her face leaving a muddy river of mascara. "The same time church started becoming more important than me!" He growled fiercely. She then threw the hand blown glass plate he had given her for their 5th anniversary at him which shattered , leaving their family's fate scattered on the floor with the glass. Clare instantly burst into tears and soon soothed herself to calmness. She thought to herself, " Crying never helped anything, just made things worse". And then from that moment on, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

She went to the bathroom and opened up the cabinet where all of her cosmetics were. She searched around and then found what she was looking for. The blade sparkled as the light hit the edge of the metal. She closed the cabinet, rolled up her sleeves and pressed the blade onto her forearm. As soon as she did that, she had an instant flash back to Darcy's limp body laying on the hospital bed with a thick white bandage wrapped around her arms. She read about people cutting themselves , but never thought of it happening to her sister. She always thought Darcy was so perfect but yet again she thought her mom and dad were too. So with that thought, she sliced the blade into her skin, leaving blood droplets pricking up above the cut flowing down her arm. She then cried for herself. She cut herself again. For her parents fighting. Another time for Darcy being raped. Again for Eli never being able to love her without regret. And for Adam who may never find someone that will except him. How could people that barely knew each other be so connected by lines of sadness. And then Clare felt something. Not regret. Not sadness. But power.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bump!" "Bump!" "Bump!" "Shit!" Clare almost said out loud as she quickly started wiping blood off her arm. "Clare, honey is you in there?" she said as she repeatedly knocked on the door. "Yes!" she said a little bit too loud. "I'm going to stay at Brenda's for the night, Will you be ok? "Yeah!" she spit back very uneasy. And with that note she was gone. Clare held back her tears and logged onto her computer. Just then a chat popped up from Eli.

Eligold49- hey blue eyes, isn't it past your bedtime?

Clare-e23- Probably

Eligold49- what's wrong? You never let me get away with any smart ass comment

Clare-e23- Nothing, I'm just not in the mood

Eligold49- I can get you in the mood ;)

Clare- e23- ELI!

Eligold49- Now there's the Clare we all know and love… but really... what's wrong

Clare- e23- Nothing...I'm just really stressed about Ms. Dawe's English assignment...I think I have Writer's Block or something...

Eligold49- I know you better than that... If you don't tell me, I'm coming over... I know where you live Edwards..

Clare-e23- Eli…

Eligold49 has now logged off

She thought to herself. What am I going to tell Eli? Just then she heard a soft tapping noise on her window. How cliché of him she thought. She went to her window only to notice Eli struggling to climb up the top of the tree. "A little help here?" he asked sarcastically. "You could have just used the door she said as she reached for his arm to pull him through the window." "And ruin all the fun, he said back and she could see his signature smirk poking up from his perfect lips. " So, I didn't come all this way to climb trees, so spill Edwards."

"Clare" he said softly.

She didn't know why. Maybe it was the way he said her name so soft like he had known her forever. Or the way his emerald eyes saw what she was really hiding. That made her burst out crying. "Clare, he said soothingly" "What's wrong?" "It's my... Parents", she said in between sobs. He yelled at her, I've never heard him yell like that before; it was like he was a different person. "My my family is falling apart, and it's my entire fault she stuttered before getting out her complete sentence.

Eli's POV

What is happening to Clare? Where is the happy, beautiful, and confident girl I know? It's like that girl is hiding under a dark and depressed, broken doll. And then I saw her arm and noticed something that would change my world forever.

I just want to give a shout out to all you beautiful people that said such nice things about my story on the reviews :) I hoped you liked this chapter! Tell me what you think ;)


End file.
